Tuesdays
by Charisma Jo
Summary: LAST CHAPTER!!!*~***** Thank you to all who reviewed!!!*****~* oooo! I'm so happy i just finished my first fic!!~CJ~
1. Tuesdays

Chapter 1: Tuesday  
"Tuesday agenda: Yearbook meeting 3:15, dentist 5:30, flute lesson 6:00 then dance at 7:45. No time to breathe let alone take a quick nap," Chloe muttered as she packed last night's homework, which took her all night to finish, in her backpack along with her yearbook and confirmation binders, her flute and dance outfits. As an after thought she packed her disc man with a few CD's. She ran upstairs from her room to the kitchen. "Why is everything always on Tuesday? Oh right, so I have the rest of the week to hang and shop. Please no one remind me this was my idea," Her sister Zoe giggled when she saw Chloe.   
"Did you forget something?" she asked, "look in a mirror," Chloe turned to the long mirror by the door. She was still in her PJ's.  
"Damn, put some toast in the toaster for me, will ya Zo?" she called as she ran back to her room. Checking the weather outside, she slipped off her pj top and put on a green monkey t-shirt and slipped on some khakis. She ran a brush though her hair and clipped it back with a few clips.  
She slipped on her pack and ran back upstairs. Her toast just popped and she buttered them in a smooth practiced motion. She slipped on her sandals and ran out the door.   
She caught up with her best friend Abigal and stopped to catch her breath.  
Noticing her bulging pack sack, she said, "Tuesday again?" Chloe just nodded and started to walk. "Don't forget the fair on Saturday. You have to be there, everyone else will."  
"I didn't. I even know what I'm wearing. My genie dance outfit, I'm performing there."  
"You are? Woh talk about lucky, now your folks can't say you can't go,"  
"Yea, 'cept I don't want to perform in front of everyone I know, especially a solo number."  
"You'll do great," Abigal encouraged. "Plus, all the guys will see you in that skimpy costume," Chloe grinned.  
The day went by so fast soon it was time for the yearbook meeting, then confirmation, then flute. Dance was always last. Chloe always saved the best for last. She loved to dance. Dancing was her life. When she got there, she changed into her warm-up outfit. Laura was already there, preparing the music.   
"Hey you!" she said grinning, "Hope your ready to dance 'til you drop."  
"Yea," she answered, stretching.   
The warm up was just a bunch of moves randomly chosen by Laura and danced to the music playing. That went by quickly. Chloe went to change into her genie costume.   
Just when she was stuffing her warm-up costume into her pack, she was surrounded by a strange glow, and was sucked into some tunnel. She fell to the ground with a thud, and shook her head to clear it. She got up and looked around. She was in a room full of cute guys.   
"Who are you?" asked an extremely cute guy with blue-black hair and sapphire blue eyes.   
"I'm Chloe. Who are you?"  
"You don't know?" said another guy, this one looked sweet; he had white blonde hair and blue eyes. His cheeks were rosy, and he was very butch. "He's the prince Lady, Prince Roald."  
"Prince Roald?" She squeaked, "But how are you here? How am I here? Oh god how do I get back?" She thought of Laura waiting for her to come out of the change room, of how Abby will be waiting for her to perform at the fair. "Oh god, how do I get back? You have to send me back!" I'm in Tortall, she thought, I'm in my dream place and I get to meet my favourite characters, so why am I so upset? She asked herself. She looked back at the boys. Who were looking at her face, her costume and her legs. Of course, they don't usually see half naked girls popping in out of nowhere. Her costume was a one-strapped two-piece, with a blue see-through dress around her waist and a genie face cover that goes around her face and across her nose. She blushed slightly. Just then two more people walked into the room, one was Neal, she guessed, the other was none other than Kel, the page-girl.   
Forgetting who was around her, she said, "Oh my it's actually you! I am in Tortall!" Looking around she said, "I mean hi,"  
Kel looked bewildered, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Chloe," she answered   
Neal stepped forward and glared at the rosy-cheeked youth, Oren, "You cast the world spell, didn't you?"  
He glared back at him, "He dared me to," he said pointing to his friend, Vinson.   
"If Vinson dared you to jump off a cliff, would you?"  
"Depends on the size of the cliff," muttered Chloe under her breathe. "You brought me here?" she asked Joren. He nodded, "Then send me back, now!" she demanded.  
"I can't," he mumbled,   
"What?! Oh Gods, I'm in mucho trouble," She started pacing, "My mother is going to kill me for being late home, Laura's going to kill me for not practicing, Abby and the guys will think I chickened out of performing at the fair, oh gods, is my pack here?" she said looking around, "Yes," she said when she saw in on the ground. She dug into it pulling out her clothes. She took off the genie face scarf and pulled out her clips. She cringed and she pulled out her ponytail and she let her blonde hair fall to her shoulders.   
"Is there a place where I can change?" Chloe asked Kel.  
"Yes, you can come into my room," Kel said, pulling her away from the gawking boys. "So who are you?"  
"I told you, I'm Chloe. And your Kel, wow, I've never thought I'd ever get to meet you! This is so cool."  
"Cool? How do you know my name?"  
"Oh well, you know how Neal said Joren did that world spell, well in my world, you're all in books. You and Alanna and Daine and Numair and Jonathan and Roald."  
"We are?"  
"Yep, I read about you and how you always wear a dress to dinner and how Joren is mean, even if he's cute and that Roald is betrothed to Princess Chasakimi of the Yamani Islands and that Neal's least favourite aunt calls him Nealon and-"  
"Alright, I get it," They walked in silence for a while. "Hey why are you wearing that silly dress?"  
"This? It's my costume. I'm doing a dance to "I Dream of Jeanie" and this is my costume."  
"You dance in that?" Kel asked, amazed.   
"Oh ya, would you like to see my other costumes? I have them here, cause I was at dance when I was brought here,"  
"Sure," said Kel. The two walked into the room and Chloe showed off her other costumes.  
"What's that?" Kel asked pointing to her flute container.   
"Oh that's my flute, I had flute practice today too, along with a yearbook meeting and a confirmation lesson."  
"Wow you keep busy,"  
"Yea, on top of all that I have school homework. My geography teacher piled it high today."  
"Geography? Isn't that study of the ground?"  
"Yea, my teacher's pretty cool, but he likes homework,"  
"Well, I wonder what we can do with you until we find out how to send you back," There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Neal walked in with Cleon, Seaver and the rest. Chloe ran into the bathroom and changed into one of Kel's dresses. "Chloe, allow me to introduce-"   
"Let me guess," Chloe pretended to think hard, "Neal, Cleon, Seaver, Merric," she pointed to them all in turn, naming off everyone's name. "I think that's it,"  
"Kel, you told her our names before we got here, didn't you?" Neal accused, Kel shook her head, "Well how else would she know all our names?"   
"Magic," answered Chloe, straight faced, as Kel hid a grin under her hand. The other boys just gaped.  
"Can you read minds? I mean I see no Gift or Wild Magic in you!"  
"No nothing like that, it's just something I was born with," she answered.   
"What's that?" asked Merric, pointing to her flute case.   
"That's my magic wand," she answered, "No just joking, that's my flute," Chloe walked to her flute and put it together. She started playing the song from the titanic. The others settled around her and listened to the music.   
When the song was finished, Quinden asked her to play another. Thinking of songs she knew, she started playing Baby One More Time. Both those songs were very long on the flute, so after she took a break. By then it was near lights out anyway and the boys went to their rooms.  
"That was fun," commented Kel. "But we still don't know what to do with you,"  
"It's too late to think about that, do you have any homework?"  
"You mean unfinished work?" Chloe nodded. "Yes, math."  
"I'll help you," Chloe offered.  
"O Kay,"  
They went to work on the math problems, luckily for Chloe, she learned this is grade 7, so they were done quickly.  
"You must be a math teacher in your world," said Kel yawing.  
"Hardly," muttered Chloe, and she fell asleep.  



	2. Page

Chapter 2: Page  
The next morning, Kel introduced Chloe as a new page to Lord Wyldon, a cousin who wishes to try to be a knight. Lord Weldon was skeptical, but in the end agreed to let Chloe try to be a page. (She was very thrilled at this) She didn't do to well in the practice courts, since they don't teach un-armed combat, staff of anything of that sort at home. She did know a bit about sword fighting and horseback riding, though, because she had done a bit of each before.   
The second half of the day went by better though, since she knew math, and how to read and write, and knew a bit about the code of chivalry and of history, (maybe not of Tortall) but of the middle ages. She also knew what happened the last years of King Roald's reign and the first few of King Jonothan's from the books. The teachers were impressed by her knowledge of math and writing, and of animals and Immortals.  
At supper, the guys were swarming her for help with the work; even Joren and his crew were impressed, though little jealous. When they were all seated, the king came into the room. Boy he's cuter than the books say he is, thought Chloe as she gazed at him. He gave the blessing, looking at every face until he rested on Chloe's. He looked a little puzzled, but hid it with a smile, then moved on. After supper, he spoke with Lord Wyldon, who looked grim, then set off.  
Lord Wyldon walked over to Kel and Chloe and brought them into a corner. "His Highness would like to speak with you," he told them, "What've you done?"  
"Nothing Stu- Sir," answered Kel truthfully.  
"Humph, we'll see, come with me," The two girls followed Lord Wyldon to a chamber door and opened it for them. "Don't be rude, remember who your talking to,"  
"Yessir," they said in unison and walked in.  
"Have a seat, said the King, "Now we'll go straight into business, who is that, Page Keladry?" he asked looking sternly at Chloe.   
"A-a cousin, your Highness," she stammered, "Chloe's my aunt's daughter, staying with my mother in the city."  
"Is this true?" he asked, and Chloe nodded vigorously. "Alright, then what is she doing with the pages? Certainly she would be happier with the other lady's of the court," Kel and Chloe looked at each other, they knew that was a request, not a suggestion and that they would soon be separated.   
"Yes, Highness, I would be happier with other ladies, but I know known of them and I know I will get lost in this place." Chloe said, a little too innocently.   
"Well I'll ask one of them to escort you until you do," he said, then got up and walked to the door, spoke to a servant who bowed and scurried off down the hall. A few minutes later, a girl about the same age as her, wearing a beautiful shimmery silver gown and a small tiara walked into the room.   
"You called for me, Father?" she asked,  
"Yes, Kalasin, I would like you to care for Lady Chloe, until she knows the palace, you will make sure she keeps her nose out of trouble," Chloe looked at her feet and blushed, while Kel stifled a giggle. Kally grinned, "Alright, Father," She turned to Chloe, "Come with me, please," Chloe's face grew sad as she looked at Kel, "Bye Kel, See you around,"  
"Bye Chloe," Kel said as she got up and walked out the door to class. Chloe and Kally followed her but went in the other direction. She looked wistfully at the classes; her days as a page were over, oh well, she thought to herself, maybe being a Lady will be fun.  
  



	3. Lady

Chapter 3: Lady  
Kalasin brought her to a very fancy room that already had her had her bag in it. She looked around and saw the prettiest dress on the bed. Chloe usually never liked dresses, but this one was different. It was a strapless red silky thing that fell to her feet, with gold dangly things around the collar and some more that swung around from the waist to around the knee.  
"Oh, I love it!" she exclaimed to Kalasin. "It's beautiful,"  
"You act like you've never seen a dress before," she commented.  
"Well, you'd never see anything like this at the Emmys or anything," she muttered under her breath.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, never mind."  
"Alright," Kalasin said, taken aback.  
"Well, when's dinner?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh, in about 3 bells' time."  
"Well, what will we do until then?"  
"You should know,"  
"Re-fresh my memory, please." said Chloe, innocently. For in truth, the books said almost nothing about what Ladies did in their free time.  
"Well, we can embroider, or I can give you a tour of the castle after we unpack, or we can go to the gardens. You can pick," said the Princess suspiciously.  
"Ummm, we don't need to unpack my things," said Chloe quickly. She didn't want Kalasin to find her Discman or her flute or dance costumes.  
"Oh, but we must, it's proper etiquette."  
"Well, I can do it myself, thanks anyway."  
"No, that would be fair rude," she persisted  
"I don't mind, really," assured Chloe.  
"A-alright," said Kalasin, puzzled. "I'll give you a tour of the castle until dinner, then."  
"O Kay. I'll change into this, then."   
Chloe went into the bathroom and changed into the red dress.  
"You look pretty in that. Red is your colour," commented Kalasin.  
Chloe blushed. "Thanx, well, do you wanna go to the gardens or something?"  
Kalasin looked at her, "Are you sure your a Lady? What school did you attend?"  
"I-uh went to the sisters near, uh Trebond," Chloe stammered, trying to remember the place where Alanna was supposed to go. "Um, it's been so long, I can't remember, you know?"  
"Um, yes. Well, I'll give you a piece of advice, you should speak with a higher regard while at dinner."  
"Alright,"  
"Well, lets be off,"  
"Yea,"   
The two girls walked around the whole castle and Chloe did her best not to show she was very extremely bored. It was cool and all, looking at a castle, but it was really very big and every room was filled with people, books or that door was forbidden. She just tried her best to look happy and copy Kalasin's graceful movements.  
"It's really big, don't you ever get lost?" Chloe asked.  
''Well, there was once, when I was little, but you don't want to hear about that."  
"Oh yes, do tell. We can go to my room," Chloe said, eagerly.  
"Really?" Kalasin asked grinning.  
"Sure, I mean, touring the castle is fun and all, but I need a good story here and there, you know?"  
"Yea," Kalasin said waking down the hall.  
They walked back to Chloe's room and swapped childhood stories until they were laughing very loudly. The stories made Chloe miss her home and family and friends, but she always laughed it up, making the best of it.   
"You are positively too good to be true," said Kalasin, "It's like you're from another world or something,"  
Chloe stopped grinning," What makes you say that?" she asked, a little nervously.  
"Well," Kalasin started, a little puzzled by Chloe's seriousness, and "You act like I'm a normal person,"  
"You are aren't you?"  
"Well, yes, but I'm the Princess, you act like I'm just another person, another friend,"  
"Are we friends?"  
"If you'd like us to be," answered Kalasin.  
"I'd love to," answered Chloe quickly, smiling.  
Kalasin smiled back.  
"Kalasin-" Chloe started.  
"Kally, please," Kalasin interrupted.  
Chloe smiled, "Kally, there's something I want you to know, friend to friend. You can't tell anyone this."  
"O-okay," Kally said.  
The dinner bell rang, and Kalasin got up. "Later okay? I'll see you after dinner."  
"B-but, Okay." Chloe got up and followed Kally to the dining room, the pages, squires and servants were serving where the biggest meal you'd ever of thought of. Chloe saw Kel and waved. Kel smiled and waved back.  
"Hello, you're new here, aren't you?'' A voice said from behind her. She turned and looked at the guy behind her. A strongly built man, about 19, 20.   
"Yea, How'd you guess?" She asked, a little flirtatiously.   
"Well, for one, you waved to a page, and a girl page for that matter,"  
Chloe straightened, a little embarrassed, but anger took over her embarrassment and she stood up for Kel. "That girl page is one of my dearest friends and cousins, so you should be nice."  
He looked a little surprised, "Kel is your cousin? That would make Ilaine of Mindelen your aunt?"  
Duh. She thought, "What else would she be, my dog?"  
"Err, no, but if Kel is your cousin, and Ilaine is your aunt, then that would make me Colon of Mindelen, your cousin also," Chloe paled, "And forgive me, but I have never heard of you before."  
"Um, I gotta go," She said as she ran out of the room. Kally saw her go, and followed her gracefully.   
She knocked on the door, and then let herself in. She saw Chloe starting to pack. "Wha- where are you going?"   
Chloe looked up, I have to go, um, okay, sit down Kally there's something you have to know."   
"Alright, What is it?"  
"Um, you may not believe this, but here goes." Chloe told her the whole truth, about being transported to Tortall and Conol, and about having to get away. "Do you believe me?"  
"Of course, but it's a shock," She stood up and looked at her. "Well, I'd better help you get on your way." She helped Chloe escape out a back door. "Here, you might need this, handing Chloe a few pieces of gold. Come back soon! I'm gonna really miss you!"   
"Thank you soooo much!" exclaimed Chloe as she ran down the road to the city.  



	4. The Rogue

Chapter 4:The Rogue  
The walk was very long and cold, she pulled the cloak Kally gave closer over her shoulders. Finally, after a long, lonely walk, she came upon a sign, THE DANCING DOVE. She took a deep breath and walked in.   
"Where can I get a room?" she asked the closest barmaid.   
"A room ye say? Ask 'im, 'e'll tell you where t' find 'un." She motioned to a man at the table.  
"Excuse me, can I please get a room?" She asked him quietly.  
"Yeah, sure. Come with me," He showed her to a nice room upstairs. It had a beautiful dresser and bed, unlike any at home.  
"Thank you very much, err how much is it?"  
"2 gold pieces,"  
"Here you go," she said handing him the money. As he left, she turned around to look in the mirror and gasped, her beautiful dress was filthy and torn and her hair was totally screwed up. She changed into her street clothes. Chloe did the best she could with her hair, and looked at her dress. "I guess I could ask them to wash it," she said aloud. A knock on the door made her jump. She walked carefully to the door, forgetting her clothes, and opened it to see a boy holding a tray full of food.   
"Here's yer food," he said, then stopped and stared, "Where'd ye get yer clothes? Their, different."  
"Um, nowhere special." Chloe answered, hiding behind the door. He's cute, she thought. The boy was well built, had brown hair that was cropped short, and had a kind face. "Thanx for the food, um-"  
"Marcus, Marc,"  
"Chloe,"  
"Yea, well see ye 'round." he said and turned and walked away.  
"I hope so," muttered, turning into her room and chewing on a piece of bread. She looked at her dress, I need someone to trust, she thought and sighed, I need someone to wash this. She threw on her cloak, which also was well worn from her trip, and asked a passing maid direction to the laundry. The maid took her dress and shook her head.  
"Such a pretty dress, you should've changed before you walked here in it," she said.  
Chloe blushed, "Can you do the best you can?"  
"I'll try, darlin'" and she walked away,  
Chloe walked outside, it was dark out, so not many people would see her in her out of town clothes. She walked out and stared into the night sky.  
"Beautiful night isn't it?"   
Chloe turned to see Marc. "Yea, I never see nights this clear back home,"  
Marc looked at her, "Home?"  
"Uh, yes, I'm just passing through,"  
He looked disappointed, "Oh. Where is 'home'"  
Chloe thought for a minute, then answered, "Nowhere special," hoping that he wouldn't ask more.  
As if he heard her thoughts, he said, "I gotta go inside now, it's getting late."  
"Me too," Chloe said relieved, and a little disappointed, I wish I could open up to him, she thought.  
The two walked in and Chloe walked up to her room. She sat on her bed, and looked around her room. I need some music, she thought. And pulled out her Discman. Listening for a while, she got up and started dancing around the room. Pretty soon she was singing, " All for love, baby. Girl what I do, I do it for you . . . I'll go anything, or go anywhere to show the whole wide world that I care . . . " She was so busy singing, she didn't hear when Marc knocked on the door, nor did she hear when he called her name, or when he walked in and saw her dancing and singing to O-Town. (Ashley, sigh) She did notice him while she was spinning and happened to face in the direction of the door.   
"Uh oh," Chloe stopped and looked down, her Discman kept going, And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind, she's a dominat-' until she turned it off. "Hi, Marc, um, you're probably wondering why I'm dressed in a monkey shirt and khakis and listening to music on a Discman.  
"I-I guess so, " he stammered, "If that's what you call it."  
"Yea, well, you might wanna sit down, 'cause this will shock you, a lot." He sat on the bed and looked at her expectantly.   
"I-well, I'm from another world. Joren and the other guys from the castle brought me here on the busiest day of the week, and they don't know how to get me back. I was at the castle with Kel, til his Highness out with Kally and then they sort of got suspicious and I had to leave, which brought me here, to the Dancing Dove. I read a lot about this place. Does George come by often? I would love to meet him and Alanna," she looked at Marc and saw a bit of a freaked child look, and then it was covered by a look of mischief, of understanding, and of interest.  
"So. Ye're from another world, another world where people dress like that and listen to music on Discmans. Can I listen?"  
"Sure, here." Chloe put the headphones on his ears and pressed the play button. " . . .Posters of love surrounding me, lost in a world of fantasy, every night she comes to me and gives me all the love I need . . . "  
"This is great!" exclaimed Marc.  
"Yea, great," Chloe said, glumly.  
"You miss home, don't you?" he asked, turning off the Discman and turning to her.   
"'Course, wouldn't you?"  
"Yea I guess." He thought for a moment, then said "I have a surprise for you, but it'll have to wait, because we have to take a horse. How soon can you pack?"  
Chloe looked at her bag and pointed to it. "Already done. I never unpacked since I didn't plan on staying long."  
"Good, we'll leave tomorrow morning at dawn, be ready. I'll have a maid come and wake you up." With that, he left, leaving her to look at the closed door.  
The next morning, she was quite tired, but still managed to wake up and get dressed in time for the horse ride. They shared a horse, since Chloe was pretty light. The ride was pretty uneventful, they only stopped once to have lunch, and before she knew it, it was dark and she was asleep on Marc's shoulder.   



	5. The Trip Back

The Trip Back  
She woke up in a room in a 4-post bed with a canopy over it. She didn't notice that she changed into a dress from a closet, or that she walked down a flight of stone stairs. Then, all of a sudden she fell, thumbing head-toe down the staircase, twisting all the way to the bottom.  
"Chloe! Chloe! Can you hear me?" a familiar voice was saying. "Wake up!"  
"Wha- Where am I?" she thought as she sat up. She was in the change room. "What? Where are Marc and Kel and Kally what happened???"  
"Careful! Careful! I don't know what happened to you, you never answered my calling, and I don't think it takes half and hour to change from a warm-up outfit to a costume!!"  
"Yea . . . .Me neither," Chloe answered confused.  
"Who are Marc, Kel and Kally??" Laura asked worried. "I don't think they're any of your friends."  
Chloe paled, what was she supposed to say to that? "No . . . They're people in a book I'm reading. I think I just, um, hit my head and sub-consciously dreamed about them." Chloe concluded, laughing a little.   
That slightly reassured Laura. "Are you sure we don't need to call a doctor?" Chloe nodded her head. "Okay, well class is almost over, so change up! But if you feel tired, just tell me, okay? I don't want you to faint again or something. We'll have one more run through before you gotta catch the bus."  
Chloe nodded and watched Laura walk out the door. Laura didn't even say anything about my clothes, Chloe thought, looking down at her ball gown looking thing. She changed, and the rest of her class went through with no slip-ups.  
On the bus ride home, Chloe wondered whether or not she had dreamed everything, had she really just fainted and thought everything had happened? But Marc wasn't in any of the stories, another part of her mind argued. Maybe he had a small role in one of them, I just remembered that. Yea, that's it. I never left, just hit my head and ended up dreaming everything. She stopped arguing with herself and concentrated outside the window. Everything was just the same as it was before, "Is something wrong dearie?" asked an elderly voice. "You seem troubled," She glanced at the woman and smiled, "No, I'm fine," Again she looked out the window. "Are you sure?" she asked again. "Yes," Chloe answered more strongly, "I am fine!" With that, Chloe got up and pulled the string to stop the bus. She was planning on walking the rest of the way home. Forgetting how late it was, and how she was very afraid of the dark.   
Chloe walked off the bus and watched it turn the corner. She sighed and looked around, realizing that she was very alone and very near to the bad side of town. She shivered and began walking in the direction the bus had gone. It will take a while to walk home, she thought, why do I feel like someone is watching me? She glanced around her shoulder. Someone (thing?) jumped behind a car parked on the curb. She turned and began walking faster. Now she knew someone was following her, she heard very distinct footsteps walking behind her. She began to run, so did the footsteps, she turned a corner and ran towards the park, looking for a place to hide from whoever was following her. What am I gonna do? She thought. I know no self-defense techniques except the ones they sorta taught me as a page. I didn't even know those very well. Chloe was now very panicked, and not finding a place to hide didn't help much. She frantically looked around, hearing the footsteps closer and closer, when she saw an huge old tree, that maybe she could hide behind. She ran to it, glancing behind her as she slowly slid down the side of the tree, sitting as close to the ground as she could. Suddenly, she felt a tingly feeling around her, as she looked around. She was surrounded by a familiar glow, and she woke up to a familiar face that she was very happy to see.   
  
  
**Sorry bout the ending, my mom kicked me off the computer before I could finish it. The rest will be up very soon!**  



	6. Pirate's Swoop

**here's the next chapter!!**  
  
Pirate's Swoop   
  
"Marc!" shrieked Chloe as she looked into his eyes.  
"Woah, calm down, did you hurt yourself when you fell down the stairs?"  
"Stairs?" Chloe asked, confused, "Oh, the stairs! Yea, I'm okay. I fell down the stairs and ended up back in the studio. Laura was walking me up."  
Marc's turn to look confused, "back home?? I followed you all the way down the stairs. You never left my sight, not for a second."  
"Um, well, I don't know what happened, I'm just glad I'm back, I thought I would have to sty back home, without getting to say goodbye to you, or Kel, or Kally, and I would have loved to meet Alanna or Daine. It would be so great!!" Marc looked a little sheepish. "What? Why are you looking like you know something?"  
"Um, look you need to know something. I haven't been completely honest with you, I'm really-"   
"So, is this strange girl you told me about, Thom?" asked a redheaded woman from a corner in the room. She was really short, and carried a sword . . . "Eeeeeeeeee!" Chloe shrieked. "It's you!! It's really you! Omigod, how's my hair? Can I have your autograph? Abbi will never ever believe this has happened to me. I'm actually meeting the Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau!" Chloe looked at Marc, who was grinning his head off, and then at Alanna, who was totally clueless and looking at Chloe as if she were crazy. Suddenly, Chloe realized something, "Marc, what did she mean when she called you Thom?"   
"Well, er, that's what I wanted to tell you, I'm ah, Thom, Alanna and George's son."  
"You are Thom?" He nodded, slowly. Chloe wasn't sure whether to be very pissed or insanely happy.   
"Let me explain, I didn't want to tell you who I was, until I knew you. I wasn't sure if you were someone who just wanted to befriend the son of the King's champion, or if you wanted to actually be friends." He looked into her eyes, "Are you mad?"  
Chloe thought for a moment, "No, no one, not even you, can make me upset, not today, not now. I, Chloe Masters, just met The Lioness, The King's Champion, There is nothing that can make today any better."  
"Okay, why do you keep talking about me like you know me?" asked Alanna, slowly inching towards them, "And why are you so pleased to see me? Have I helped your family somehow? Have we met before?"  
"No . . . Not exactly, I am from another world," Ooooh I sound so scientific, Chloe thought to herself, "I've read about you and Jon and George and everyone in stories written by the most excellent author known."  
"I see, and how did you get here, to Tortall?"  
"Well, um Joren and the others pages at the castle did a spell that transported me here, and well, I've traveled from Kel, to Kally to Mar-Thom, to you. The only one I haven't seen is Daine, who I really hope to see before this spell runs out again and I get sent back home."  
"Again? You were sent back before?" Alanna asked.  
"Yes, just now I got back somehow and I have no idea when the spell will run out again."  
"Okay, I think I understand," Alanna thought a moment, "I think you will get you wish, if I talk to Jonathon, we can go back to the castle to see Daine and ask Numair about the spell. You can say goodbye to Kalasin and Keladry, and alls well."  
"Sounds like a plan to me, " said Thom.  
"Yea, me too," agreed Chloe.  
  
**Ummmm, I don't know yet if I should end it in the next chapter, or if I should make a twist in it and make it longer. Please tell me what you think by reviewing!!!!! I'll put up the next chapter sooon!!!! **  



	7. The Plan

**Here's the next! I had to think of something to set back how Chloe gets back, so all those Joren fans will like this chapter. . . or will you?? **  
  
The Plan  
  
Marc, or Thom (I think I should start calling him Thom now J) Alanna, and Chloe rode back to Corus. When there, the hostlers took their horses and bags.   
"I'm never going to get used to riding," muttered Chloe as she cringed, walking bow-legged to catch up to the others. "how did you guys get used to riding so far without killing yourself?"  
"You don't have horses? How do you get around? Walk?" asked Alanna.  
"We have this thing called a car," answered Chloe, and explained what a car was while they walked to the King's Office. Numair was there already, getting a message from a servant. He had just got the last snippets of their conversation. The part about 'running on gas, and can hold many people'  
"What runs on gas? What is gas?"   
Chloe sighed, I hope this isn't what I'm going to be doing the rest of my visit. And explained, "Gas is a natural resource we get from underground, and cars run on gas, they're vehicles that move people from one place to another."  
"I see," Numair said, truly interested. "Will you explain to me other things from your world?"  
"Well, I still don't know how long I'll be here for."  
"Oh yes, of course, do you know what spell you cast? Because the one who casts the spell is the only one who can uncast it.""  
"I didn't cast a spell, Joren did he's a page (squire??) here at the palace," she said. "I can go get him, if you want."  
Thom, forgotten in all of this, spoke up now, "I'll come with you,"  
"Alright, but hurry up,"  
So Chloe and Thom were off to find the pages wing, and to get Joren, and catch Kel before she goes into her classes.   
"Kel!!" Chloe called to her back.  
"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Kel asked, surprised, "I thought you had to leave because of my brother catching you in your lie. And who's that?" She asked, motioning to Thom, who was standing behind her.  
"Well, this is Mar-Thom, Alanna's son, and it's a long story how I got back here, and I don't have time to tell it now. I need to find Joren,"  
Kel's face paled, "Um, Joren?"   
Chloe nodded, "I need him to tell Numair what spell he cast so I can go back home."  
"You can't ask anyone else?"  
"Well, I suppose I could," said Chloe, confused, "but Joren was the one who cast the spell, so he can unspell it, sending me home."  
"Um, well, Joren is kinda uh, of gone now."  
Chloe's jaw dropped, "What?!? He's gone! What do you mean gone??"   
"Well, he was um, caught, er kissing, um well, me and he got sent home,"  
"You??" said Chloe, clearly not believing, "You, Keladry of Mindelan, was caught kissing Joren of Stone Mountain?" Despite everything, Chloe started laughing, but her laughter turned into tears when she realized that she will be here for a while and might not be able to get back home.  
Nothing is going to stop me from getting home, Chloe thought furiously. Not even someone who has been sent away. "I'm going to find him," announced Chloe. Thom and Kel looked at her as if she was crazy.   
"You don't even know where Stone Mountain is!" said Thom, "let me come with you."  
Chloe looked at him, he truly wanted to come with her, "Alright, if you want to,"  
"I'll come too," said Kel, "That is if I can escape Lord Wyldon."  
"No, Kel, you can't go throwing away your courier as a knight, just for me. You stay here,"  
"It's my fault he got sent away, you have to let me come too," Kel argued.  
"Kel . . ."  
"I'm coming too," said a voice behind her.  
"Your highness," said Thom and Kel in unison, bowing down on one knee.   
"You can get up," said Kally, "Don't even try to argue, I'm coming and that's that."  
Chloe sighed, I should be happy to have such good friends, she thought and looked up at them, "Alright, you can all come, but if any of you get in trouble, just blame it on me, promise?"  
"We promise,"   
"Okay, well, we should pack or something, and Kel you have to be careful of who you tell, one word to Wyldon and we're through,"  
"We meet in my room at midnight," announced Kally, and they all nodded.  
Kel went back to classes, Kally back to wherever she goes and Thom and Chloe were left in the hallway. Everyone was excited and scared about his or her adventure.  
"Do you wanna take a walk?" asked Thom.  
"Sure," Chloe swept up the skirts she was wearing and took Thom's arm. They walked around, just talking for the rest of the afternoon  
  
**Well that was that. Next chapter up soon!! **   



	8. The Adventure

The Adventure  
"Everyone here?" asked Kally.  
"Yep," answered Chloe. "We go out the same way you snuck me out, right?"  
"Exactly."  
"I love adventures." Said Kel. "I had no problem getting away from Lord Wlydon, he still ignores me most of the time. The only time he notices if I'm there or not is at supper."  
"Well, then we'd better get away before supper then." Said Thom. "Does everyone have warm clothes? I think it's going to be getting colder soon."  
"Yep," everyone replied in unison.  
"Good, then lets go,"  
The group snuck out, careful not to meet anyone on the way. They met up with the horses that Kel had snuck out after class and rode into the city.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
"When will we be there?" asked Chloe. "My but is seriously killing me."  
"Umm, well, the city is probly about 20 minutes away, we can rent rooms at the nearest Inn." Replied Thom.  
"Good," Chloe groaned.  
Chloe, Thom, Kel and Kally got to a suitable inn in half an hour, and rented 2 rooms, one for Thom and the other for the girls to share.   
When they were full and clean, the girls were all sitting around the fire, wrapped in blankets. (Time for a little girl talk!!)   
"So, Kel," started Chloe slowly, grinning a little, "How did you end up sending Joren home?"  
Kel turned beet red. "Well, I guess I'll tell you the story. Ever since you left, Joren seemed to want my help on things a lot, and he kept asking to sit with us at mealtimes. If that wasn't strange enough, I had started to fall for him too. I think it's his eyes. . .." Kel drifted off.   
"His eyes . . ." Chloe continued.   
"Oh, right. Anyway, we were alone in the stables, and he kissed me, I kissed back, the Stump caught us and sent him home." Kel finished quickly.  
"Oh, come on, there has to be more!!" Kally exclaimed.  
Kel grinned slyly.  
"Ooooooooooo, that was mean!" cried Chloe.  
"Well, what about you and Thom? There's got to be something there," said Kel, changing the topic from her to Chloe.  
"Thom? I don't, I would never ….." stammered Chloe as she blushed. "Well, he's cute," she started.  
"That's good, build on that . . . ." prompted Kally.  
"Oh, he's so nice and well-built and I like him, but I don't think he likes me!" Chloe finished. "And plus, if I go home, then I would probly never see him again!"  
"Yea, well, don't let that stop you!" cried Kally. "You need to tell him, otherwise, you'll never get over him!" Kel nodded in agreement.  
Chloe sighed, "I need some sleep." And she turned around to gather her pillow.  
Kally and Kel looked at each other, and slowly picked up their pillows. "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!" the screamed together. They both threw their pillows at the very surprised Chloe, who, after a minute's hesitation, threw hers' back. So the fight began. And it continued late in to the night, until one by one the exhausted girls fell asleep, on the floor, surrounded by feathers . . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chloe yawned, "good morning!" she said, stretching. Kel copied her, and looked surprised, she wasn't used to sleeping this late. Kally was still fast asleep. "I'm going to get breakfast," announced Chloe, and got up.  
"Okay," Kel said as she lay back down, "Sleeping in feels good."   
Chloe grinned and walked out the door.   
Coming back up with breakfast, she bumped into Thom.  
"Hey, Good morning." Thom said, hiding a grin.  
That's when Chloe realized what she must look like. Her blonde hair must've looked like a rat's nest and her clothes, pajamas, must be wrinkled and crooked.   
"So that's why they looked at me funny when I ordered breakfast!" Chloe realized.  
"Yea, I guess that's what it was," Thom said.   
"Oh, shut up! I don't think you look any better, Mr. I'm-all-perfect." Chloe retorted.  
"I'm not perfect." Thom snapped back, and more softly said "I think you look nice, for someone who just rolled out of bed."  
Chloe looked at him. That was what she would miss the most. His honesty and how he always commented her.  
His eyes were strong and intense, drawing her closer. And closer. . . . . . . Their lips reached each other's and sparks flew. It was the most meaningful kiss Chloe had ever had. When they let each other go, they realized that breakfast was all over them and that they had an audience. Kel and Kally to be precise. They mock applauded when Thom and Chloe noticed them, as they both blushed the same shade of red.  
"I'm guessing that was our breakfast?" guessed Kally, wide-awake after what she saw.  
"Yes. It was." Replied Chloe, eyeing a clump of oatmeal on Thom's shoulder. Before Kally knew what had happened, she had a blob of oatmeal in the middle of her face.   
"Oh, you …." She said and scooped up a piece from the floor. Chloe ducked, and Kel, who was sneaking behind Chloe for more ammunition, got hit on her right cheek.  
"You're dead!" she cried. She scooped the piece she was aiming for and threw it at Kally, who ducked, (duh what'd you expect her to do) and the piece hit Thom, who was attempting to slither away, already covered in oatmeal and smooched bananas. The fight was on, Thom hit Kally, and Kally missed Thom and hit a wall, while Kel threw a piece of squished banana at Chloe, who ignored it as she threw scrambled eggs at Kally . . . . . Suddenly, Chloe threw a piece of oatmeal at Thom, who dodged it, and it flew past him, right onto a very important looking guest's shirt.  
Uhoh. Chloe thought, busted.  
All four of them looked at their feet. The noble turned in a huff, back to his room muttering something along the lines of ". . Stupid little children, don't know where to play and when not to . . ."  
When he was out of sight, they all started to laugh. "Did you see his face when it hit his shirt? That was sooo funny!!" cried Chloe.  
A cough made them all turn in the opposite direction. The owner of the Inn plus a few of his servants were all standing behind them, most servants, hiding a grin, but the owner was none too pleased.   
"OUT! Out of my Inn before you chase away all my guests!"  
The four ran up the rest of the stairs, giggling to themselves. They changed and packed quickly, and were very quiet as they walked out of the Inn, pretending not to notice all the guests hide their laughter.  
As soon as they were out, Chloe, Kally, Kel and Thom burst out into another fit of laughter, while mounting their horses and riding off towards Stone Mountain.  
  
**Okay kidz, that's the end of that chapter. I think the next one will end it. Ooooo, im sad now. But I already have an idea for a new one!! ~CJ~ **  



	9. THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(

**sad, sad sad, sniff. this is the LAST chapter. hope you like. here it goes . . .**  
The END!!!!!!   
  
"Wow! Is that really where Joren lives?" asked Kel, who had never been there. Chloe just whistled in astonishment.  
It was a HUGE mansion. There were towers as tall as the clouds, and the city outside it was colorful with fabrics and tents.  
"That's what the map says." Answered Thom, holding it up. "Shall we enter?"   
"We shall," said Chloe, "Race you to the gate!" cried Chloe as she Thom started racing up the hill.  
"No fair!" yelled Kally, laughing, "You got a head start!" Kel and Kally started chasing after the Thom and Chloe, catching up only when they all reached the gate.  
"If you please," said Chloe to the guard, "We would like to see Joren."  
"No one is allowed inside without having permission by His or Her Lordship." Answered the guard, as if he had repeated it many times before.  
"Yes, but-"  
"But nothing. 'Scuze me milady, I have my orders."  
"Well, then will you go and tell His or Her Lordship that Princess Kalasin is here to speak with their son?" said Kally in her formal voice. "I'd advise you not to disobey me." She said coldly.  
The guard stood in shock for a minute, and then called "Taters! Git o're here now!" Taters, (don't ask me about the name, I was eating alright!!) a young spindly looking kid, ran up to the bulky guard. "Now listen carefully. I want you too take these nice people to the waiting room. Tell a servant to git Master Joren."  
"Yessir." He said, and turned to the group. "F'low me."  
Chloe, Kally, Thom and Kel looked at each other and shrugged. At least they were getting in.  
Taters brought them to the stables first, and left their horses and things with the hostlers, and then led them to a big, carpeted room. "Wait here." He told them and then left.  
The group sat down on a sofa.  
"I wonder how he's going to react, when he sees us all here," said Chloe, thinking out loud.  
"I dunno, probly get even more surprised to see four of us, especially Kally and Kel." Thom answered.  
"Sooo, Kel," started Kally.   
"Don't, just don't. I have no idea of how I'm going to say hello." Kel interrupted.   
"Well, then, while we're waiting, lets practice." Suggested Chloe. "Thom, you be Joren. You just got sent home for getting caught kissing Kel by Lord Wyldon."  
"Okay . . ." Thom answered slowly, standing up.  
"How would you react?" Kally asked.  
"I don't know. Pissed, maybe, but thinking it was so worth it," He thought a second, and then quickly added, "If I liked her that way."  
"Well, how would you react if you saw her unexpected, after a few weeks?"  
"I really have no idea whatsoever. I think I'd have to be there. Sorry." Thom sat back down.  
"Oh well, there goes my idea." Said Chloe, and sat down herself.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"When will they be here?" complained Kally, "My butt's getting sore, I've been sitting here so long."  
Kel, yawned. "I think I'll take a nap" she said and lied down. Pretty soon everyone followed her example, and fell asleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A few hours later, Kel woke up from her nap. She looked at the sun through a window. Wow, it's almost dusk. She thought. Suddenly, the door to the room opened. She gasped. "Joren?" she whispered.  
"Kel?" he whispered back, as surprised as she was. He walked towards her, mouth open.   
She giggled. "You might wanna close your mouth." She said. Joren closed his mouth and ran the rest of the way to her. "I missed you so much ever since you left!" Kel exclaimed.  
"I missed you too." Joren answered. They hugged and kissed, and turned to a groan from the couch. "Who's there?" called Joren.  
"A very sore and cramped person who wants to go home!" Chloe called back.  
"What?" asked Joren, and Kel giggled. "Am I missing something?"   
"Well, it's about time you got here." Announced Kally, getting up.  
"Princess," said Joren, bowing.   
"Oh, right. You may rise." Kally said, with a dramatically moving her arm. Joren did.   
"Okay, now can someone please explain what you all are doing here?" Joren asked.   
"Sure," said Thom, getting up.  
"Okay, how many of you are there? And how did you get past the guards?"  
"They let us in, and ummm, whathisname was supposed to tell we were here," said Kel.  
"Whathisname?" Joren asked, puzzled.  
"Taters." Answered Thom.  
"Taters? Who left that kid in charge of you? He probly forgot to tell me." Joren concluded. "Aren't you that girl who came from the other world?" he asked, pointing to Chloe.  
"Yes, and I need you to send me back." She answered. "Now."  
"B-but I don't know how."   
"All you have to do is reverse the spell." Kally told him.  
"Alright, I can do that." Joren left for a minute to get he spell.  
Chloe turned to her friends. "I'm gonna miss you soooooo much!" she said, tears forming in her eyes.   
"We'll miss you too." Kel answered.  
"I promise I won't ever, ever forget you." Said Kally. And the three of them had a great-big happy group hug.  
Chloe turned to Thom. "I think I'm really gonna miss you." She said to him.   
"I'm gonna miss you more." He said, as the two hugged. Their eyes met, and wouldn't let go. Pretty soon their lips were getting closer, and finally touching. This kiss was better and longer than the other.   
Joren walked in, and he glanced up for a second. "Ready?"  
Chloe stepped back. "Yes."  
"Alright," Joren cracked his knuckles. "Here we go.  
Go from this world to another  
Leave us here, brother to brother.  
Go; Go from here to there,  
From this world to yours forever more.  
  
Chloe was wrapped in the same tunnel, glanced at Thom. He mouthed the words she'd been hoping he'd say, "I love you" she grinned and mouthed back. "I love you too," just before she was pulled back into the very dark park, she was being shaken awake, by an old lady.   
"Girl, are you alright? Wake up!" she said.  
"Woah, I'm awake, I'm awake. What happened?" Chloe asked she glanced up to see it was the old lady from the bus.  
"You were knocked out cold when I found you. I tried to stop you; I wanted to make sure you were all right when you got off the bus. I followed you but you kept walking. When I finally found you, you were leaning on this tree, on conscious."  
"Oh," was all Chloe said, while getting up. She'd heard this all before. "I see."  
The lady looked puzzled. "Are you sure you're alright?"   
Chloe thought of Thom and his last words to her. "Yes, I'm sure, I'm fine."   
  
** ANd thats that. YOu like?? or dont like??? tell me REVIEW puhlese!! if you've read this far, then writing to tell me what you think isnt that hard.  
puhlease R E V IE W!! thanks!!!!! ~*CJ*~ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
